SlipUp
by is.waiting.for.my.edward
Summary: After Twilight, Bella faces the fact that she has never been around the Cullen's when she has her period. What does she do to stop then from seeing her, and who is the snoop that does something that my end Bella's life. Just something that came to me.
1. Chapter 1

Slip-Up

**Bella's POV**

Oh God this could not be happening. I Bella Swan; has just got her period. I know no big shocker there, nearly every single woman on earth gets it once a month, but every month since I've been with Edward, and at that point in time I haven't really been with Edward.

Like for explain, last month I was in Seattle with Angela or the long weekend just us to girls, catching up, the time before that I was in Phoenix visiting my mother and the time before that the Cullen's were on a 4 day hunting trip.

This is the first time I had my period, when I am, or the Cullen's are around. It is going to be a nightmare, what am I going to do!

After two and a half hours later, which included making Charlie dinner and doing homework, I have made my decision. I'm going to…. Ring, Ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, it's Alice, you've made the right decision, as soon as you finished talking to Edward I'll make sure he doesn't go near you for the next 4 days, 19 hours, 24 minutes and 56 seconds. Even though he won't like it one bit" I just barely heard all that but then this is Alice we are talking about.

"Ok thank-you so much Alice"

"That's ok that's what sisters are for." Then the line went dead.

So I slowly dialled Edward number and told him that he wasn't to see me at all for the next five days, even when I was sleeping. Before Edward could say anything I told him I loved him and said see you soon, I miss you already, and hung up.

_2 days, 4 hours, 11 minutes and 32 seconds left to go._

Oh I miss my Edward, I'm so unhappy without him, I just want to see him. Stop no Bella you can't control yourself you can do this, your over half way you WILL do this for Edward.

**Jasper POV**

That's it I've had either Edwards emotions are driving me mad, Bella told him he couldn't see her for 4 days, that was 2 days ago and I'm about to crack, I can't take this anymore, I'm going to find out myself.

_5 minutes later.._

I was walking up to Bella's house door, after only driving like a manic in Alice's car I was at her house in 5 minutes.

I knocked the door and heard Bella running/tripping down the stairs to the front door.

"Coming" She called and then I heard another crash as Bella tripped again coming down the steps.

I was quietly laughing when Bella opened the door. She was frozen in shock not saying or moving anything.

I looked at her oddly, and then I took a breath, big mistake and when I me big mistake I mean massive! Bella's scent filled my nose, and then I was no longer Jasper, I was the monster.

I slowly walked into the house and closed the door behind me at human pace. Bella was matching my every forward step with one of her steps back.

Then it happening I pounced on her and bit into her neck, she screamed my name, and then the waves of pain and guilt swiped over her.

Wait guilt? This brought me out of my monster state, just to find Bella living lifeless on the floor.

What had I done? Why didn't Alice see this happening? Was it is a snap decision to come here, or even bit her? But all I knew for sure was the I had just bitten Bella.

Next thing I heard was the roar of Edwards voice as he ripped the door open, nearly off the hinges, and him going straight to Bella. Then I felt like I was being dragged by something, I looked up, or should I say someone, Emmett was dragging me with a frown on his face.

What had I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys, just alittle something i've quickly but together :) Enjoy, i hope its good.**

**Bella's Pov **

Only 2 more days, 2 more days! I want to see my Edward. Stupid monthly's, I wonder if Carlisle could make a pill so they only came once every 6 months..

_Thump, thump, _gosh break down the door why don't you! I wonder who would be at the door, or better yet breaking down my poor defenceless door.

"Coming" Ouch! Stupid damn steps making me trip everywhere like a fool. Not that anyone can see me, but still!

I better open the door before they break it.  
Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have opened the door.

Oh Jasper.

Jasper turn around go home! Nothing came out of my mouth, it was too late, the monster was taking its final steps towards the prey, me.

It happened so quickly, I don't even have time to think. There was flashes of movement and then, just burning and blackness.  
The last thought that crossed my mind was Edward I'm sorry Edward.

**Edward's Pov**

"EDWARD" shouted Alice mentally and vocally after her vision. The whole family was in front of me in a second, minus Jasper.

"Go Edward GO!" I didn't budge, it was too late, my love of my life was gone. I was never going to see those chocolate eyes and her blush of her cheeks. She was dead, gone. How to get rid of myself now? I mustn't wait. I have to be with her as soon as possible!

"Emmett, Carlisle go to Bella help her!" she ordered.

"Alice it's too late, we both saw it Alice, just help me! Help me join her!" I was begging, if that got me closer to Bella faster then so be it.

"Edward you pathetic vampire! She is still living, but right now she is about to die if you just stand there! GO!" Alice was pushing me out the door.

I started to run as fast as I ever had, the family's footsteps got softer and softer and I got farther away from them. I might have been getting farther away from my family, but I was getting closer to the love of my life.

If I could save her life I would.

**Emmett's Pov**

3 seconds after Edward entered the Swan residence I was right in behind him, just in time to see Edward shove Jasper straight me and smell the blood of Bella. Jasper landed at my feet and slumped there not moving at all.

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to drag him towards the forest at the back of the Swan residence.

Just as was got to the tree line, I felt and heard Jasper sorrow. He looked up at me and whimpered. "Emmett, what have I done?"

"I don't know Jas, I just don't know."

**Carlisle Pov**

My family, what is happening? Are we going to survive this are we strong enough? We all deal with things differently. Esme will be devastated, but will hover and mother hen very fast.

I just don't think we can do this, can we?

"Carlisle?"  
"Yes Alice."  
"We will get through this."  
"Have you seen this Alice?"  
"No, but I know this family, I know we can get through this." She turns and walks away, I'm sure she is off to make Bella more comfortable.

I really hope we can do this Alice, I really do.  
All there is left to do is pray I guess.

**Alice's Pov**

We can do this, we can do this, if anyone can do this its Bella.

_Vision – My Jasper looking up at Emmett asking, what he has done. _

Oh Jasper I love this, will do this!

Hopefully.


End file.
